Wake Up, Dear Beauty
by TeaFox
Summary: There are a few spoilers here! Mary wakes up for the first time ever, and she makes some strong bonds. But as most other things, good things can't stay good. And then... read. Rated K plus , because it isnt mean words or anything too violent, its just a wakeup. But I don't really think general kids should read this either... Ib game and characters belongs to Kouri.


Wake Up Dear Beauty

I do not own Mary, but I do own this story. I wanted to make an idea about how Mary was made.

When I woke up, or rather, when I could see, I could see an old man. But I felt some respect once I saw him. He must of accomplished big things. "I can see you're awake." I really didn't know how to respond to that. So I simply nodded, I noticed how I wanted to look away, what was this feeling?

This room, was so big, I wanted to check it all out. "Stand there calmly just a little while longer." This person seemed like a nice guy, so I did what he told me to.

And now I noticed something warm touching me. And when I looked down onto myself, I could see pretty clothes. " Look at me, and don't blink, I need to fix your eyecolour. It's not the right kind of blue."

"Now, you ended up as I wanted you to."

And then he closed his eyes and breathed calmly. Then said:

" I have had you in my head all this time, and now I have finally painted you. I Already decided to name you Mary. So Mary, will you please, listen while I tell you this. As long as people have you in memory, never think you are dead. Because, then you won't be able to resurrect. Believe, because your mind might , or might not be the same as a real person. But it would still act somewhat the same either way. I am not one to tell deep words, all I can is paint deep paintings. I hope you will understand.

So don't be afraid, and feel welcome to explore this big house. This will be as much yours as my house.

And remember, be nice to the others here. They aslo got a life like you. Just as alive as you, now, why not mae some friends? " Friends? What are friends? " He smiled, "Friends are creatures you can trust, and tell secrets to." I just wanted to ask this too, "Are you a friend?" And he seemed to enjoy the question.

"Yes, I guess you can call me a friend. Now go , play with the others. And remember to be nice to them, and not to harm them. That knife you carry, the sharp silver coloured thing, you shall only use if you get into danger."

Later

I had learned a lot while I was there, but after a while, Guertena, or as I called him, my father, started making these strange dolls. They didn't look that friendly at first, but now I was used to it. Father never paid any interest for me anymore. Was that what friends did?

Father told me not to use my knife, but then why did he give it to me?

He told me he would leave to visit another friend of his, and that these dolls would make nice decoration. Now all that was left was me and the other paintings, alone at home. And now, after a while, we started getting bored, there was nothing to do, and we were so used to Father being at home. And like, weeks later, There came other people too. All of the other paintings and decoration had frozen. And I didn't know what to do. "Ah, Mary! Nice seeing you again!" Father? No, this was a more girly voice. "Last time I saw you, you didn't even have a complete face. And now you look like a real person!" She frightened me. I had slowly also taken up my knife, which could of explained Guertena's frozen face. And then I saw the woman carry something, it was sleeping. "Mary, this is an old friend of mine, she used to be at my art school! And before I was done with you, I showed you to my class once. And it seemed like everyone drew a lot of inspiration from you. " I was ..just shocked. "What is that?" I pointed to the small thing the woman was carrying. "This is Garry, Guertena's brother and I marr-err how do we say this? Got together, and ..now we have a son."

Son? Another human word, I wish I could use them. I always get jealous at how they get better and better at things. Like painting, or cooking. Even learning something new. While I couldn't.

"Nice." But this little one was cute. I put my knife back to where it belonged and then I just, I don't know. I just felt like I wanted to carry him, but I didn't know how to ask...The name suited him, would be fun if we could be friends too, like me and the other paintings,and Father.

Later

Father placed me into my portrait, he had finally remade it. And now, he told me to stay there. Apparantly he was hiding something, but once I entered the portrait. All I could see, was slowly fading, and I .. entered a state I hadn't been in before I opened my eyes for the first time. Just now I never knew when I'd wake up again, or if I would.

Tattle kept whispering something, but I didn't want to believe it. "He will fade too, all of the paintings say so, he'll die."

No way! I didn't want that to happen! And now I can't do anything about it, that's why I didn't want to believe it.

Later

Oww! Someone just threw me out of the frame, and I could hear him..or her, the voice was so...non-gendered, but once I lifted my head, I could see a little girl stare at me, red eyes, brown hair, and beautiful white and red clothes. The other one, tall, a guy, purple-ish hair, brown eyes, a blue coat...Mabye I could try to befriend them? Either way I didn't seem to have anywhere to go...

Edit:

No, the Garry from the start is not the Garry you see in-game, it's someone else, The Garry in-game is more likely re-named from the first Garry here.

And this is not official, it's my idea of how Mary was made. I hope you'll enjoy, and yeah, I know, this story isn't as good as the main one going on :p


End file.
